


A Bennet by Any Other Name

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie talks to Darcy about potentially changing her name after marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bennet by Any Other Name

"Would you be mad if I didn't change my last name?" she asked rolling over in bed to face him.

He propped himself up on his elbow and met her gaze, "I had just assumed that you would keep your last name."

"Oh," she said.

"Changing your name would probably be bad for business. Your name is your brand. I never thought that you would change your name, at least professionally."

"I didn't realize you put so much thought into it," she said twisting the engagement ring on her finger, "I just started thinking about it."

"Well then, what are your thoughts?"

She bit her lip, "You're right about keeping my name professionally. But I think I might legally want to change my name."

He paused, trying to think of how he would phrase this without offending her, "Lizzie, you don't have to change your name for me."

"I know. But I wouldn't be changing it for you. I would be changing it because I like the idea of having one family name and I would like to be a Darcy. I want to have the same last name as my children, I really want to be Mrs. Darcy."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, "If that's what you would like to do, that would make me very happy. But I only want you to do it if you're certain."

"Yes, Will, I'm certain."

He grinned, "thank you. I know you're not doing it for me, but it means a lot nonetheless."

"It will be nice," she said snuggling into his chest, "even if it does give my mother exactly what she wanted."

"Complain about your mother all you like, but she's only ever wanted the best for you. She wants you to be happy, even if she shows it in unconventional ways."

"I know, and I am, happy, I mean. I have never been so happy in my life. I don't even care if my mother commandeers our wedding plans and puts me in some poufy gown meant for a southern belle. I would marry you in my underwear or sweats. I just want to marry you."

"Elizabeth, although a wedding in your underwear sounds appealing, I won't let your mother force you into anything you don't want. It's your day, not hers"

"I know, but it makes her so happy, so I'm going to humor her. I'm just going to make sure that I don't behave the same way when it comes to our children."

At the mention of their children, his eyes lit up, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
